1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, and in particular to a GPS Radio Frequency (RF) front end integrated circuit (IC) with a programmable frequency synthesizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,222, which is herein incorporated by reference, describes a method of using a common reference signal for both GPS and wireless subsystems, but does not present a method which is compatible with the frequency requirements of U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,605, which is herein incorporated by reference.